


The Thing About Winter Is That It's Cold

by significantowl



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bradley always knows when the central heating's kicked on in his flat, because there's Colin, sat atop the vent.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Winter Is That It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Not true. Fictional characterizations and situations. No disrespect or invasion of privacy intended.

Bradley always knows when the central heating's kicked on in his flat, because there's Colin, sat atop the vent. Knees pulled in, body scrunched down, Colin makes himself as small as someone with all those arms and legs possibly can, and his eyes go half-lidded. He reminds Bradley of an awkwardly curled-up cat, one that's too blissed out to realise that the position it's in _has_ to be uncomfortable.

One day Bradley tries it himself, when Colin's not around. He lasts about ten seconds before jumping up because he's _burning his arse off_.

Bradley knows he's in trouble the Sunday after Christmas when he goes down the shops with the intent of getting some milk, Sara Lee, and frozen oven chips (important to restock one's pantry after having been away) and comes back with all of that plus some microwaveable packets of dhal (red and yellow, because Colin has a preference, but he doesn't remember what it is) and a fleecy navy blue blanket from a winter display at the front of the store. And some cocoa, also displayed. But not the mugs. He's set for mugs.

The blanket sits on his couch, artfully and enticingly displayed, for three days. The dhal stays in the cupboard. The Sara Lee has a rather tasty date with destiny.

Colin gets back from Ireland on the Tuesday after Christmas and comes round on Wednesday. He's wearing the coat of an arctic explorer, has a grey beanie shoved down over his ears, and a _Star Trek_ DVD in his hand. It's the extended edition with all the special features. Bradley pounces.

"Did you tell your mum she'd got you the wrong one for Christmas?"

"What kind of son do you take me for?" Bradley's busy trying to slit the plastic with too-short fingernails.

There's a beat of silence.

"All right, it was a near thing," Bradley says. He glances up, ready to meet Colin's little knowing expression, and finds Colin's done his own bit of pouncing. He's already completely swaddled in the blanket, got it pulled all the way up to his shoulders, and having been released from the hat, his hair is doing a marvellous impression of a hedgehog.

Bradley can suddenly hear his pulse, loud in his ears. He looks back down, fiddles and fumbles, finally gets the package open and the DVD in the player. Then it's over to the couch, remote control poised for action, finger over the "play" button, and he says -

"You know, Morgan, sharing is caring."

"That's true, yeah," Colin says. He unwinds a bit of blanket as the film starts. Doesn't just toss it at Bradley, but pulls it over his legs, tries to make it reach.

Bradley slides closer. He's happy to help.


End file.
